1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an archery quiver, for holding a broadhead, having a support structure with at least one mounting bore and an insert which is positionable within one or more mounting bores. An inner surface of the insert securely centers the broadhead within the insert for safety reasons and to prevent damage to the blades of the broadhead.
2. Description of Related Art
An archery quiver is used by a hunter to safely transport arrows while hunting. Conventional archery quivers include a quiver hood or shell which covers the broadheads and protects both the hunter from the broadheads and the broadheads from hunting or other environments. The arrows attached to the broadheads are typically secured for transport with an arrow spreader mounted to a bow with a quiver mounting bracket. Typically, there is no structure of the hood that holds the broadheads within a void formed by the hood and the broadheads may undesirably contact an inner wall of the hood and/or adjacent broadheads, resulting in damage to the broadhead blades. In some conventional archery quivers, to better secure the arrows and prevent damage to the broadheads, a second arrow spreader is mounted near the broadhead. However, the second arrow spreader interferes with the broadhead during insertion and withdrawal of the broadhead.
Other conventional archery quivers may have a hood which is lined or filled with a foam material into which broadheads are inserted to prevent contact between the broadhead and the inner wall of the hood and/or adjacent broadheads. However, the foam material dulls the blades as the broadhead is inserted and withdrawn from the hood and is easily damaged, for example torn and/or cut, as a result of the broadhead insertion and withdrawal. Also, the mechanical broadheads may open as they are inserted into the foam material.
Other conventional archery quivers have hoods which secure a tip portion of each broadhead. However, such archery quivers are dangerous, allowing the broadhead to easily release, risking injury to the hunter and damage to the broadhead. Many conventional archery quivers are unsafe and provide little or no protection for the broadheads.
There is an apparent need for an archery quiver which securely holds each broadhead within the quiver hood during transport to prevent injury to the hunter and/or damage to the broadhead.
It is an object of this invention to provide an archery quiver having at least one insert positionable within a support structure to securely hold at least one broadhead.
It is another object of this invention to provide an archery quiver having a support structure which is easily fabricated to accommodate any number of inserts for holding different broadhead types, sizes and numbers.
It is another object of this invention to provide an archery quiver having at least one insert each with at least two arms for housing at least one broadhead with a corresponding number of blades, to provide safety and to prevent blade damage.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an archery quiver having an insert with a plurality of areas on an inner surface of the insert which contact at least a portion of a ferrule of a broadhead and/or an arrow shaft attached to the broadhead, to hold and center the broadhead within the insert when the broadhead is in an inserted position.
The above and other objects of this invention are accomplished with an archery quiver, for holding a broadhead, having a support structure with at least one mounting bore. The mounting bore has dimensions which correspond to the dimensions of an insert, which is integrated with the support structure or removably positioned within each mounting bore, to mount or fix the insert with respect to the support structure, in a proper position within the corresponding mounting bore. Preferably, the support structure is made of a foam material, which provides manufacturing versatility and cost economy.
The insert has at least two arms which extend radially outward from a center portion of the insert. For example, to accommodate a three-blade broadhead, the insert has three arms which extend radially outward from the center portion of the insert and are positioned in a circumferential relation with respect to the center portion to accommodate the three-blade broadhead. More or less than three arms can be positioned about the center portion to house a broadhead having more or less than three blades.
In one embodiment of this invention, each arm forms a void for accepting and housing a blade of the broadhead. Preferably, each void has dimensions which are greater than the corresponding dimensions of the broadhead blade housed within the void so that the broadhead blade can be easily inserted and withdrawn, and to protect each blade from undesired contact with an inner surface of the insert. Such contact may dull and/or damage the broadhead blade. Further, the insert protects the broadhead blade from undesired contact with the foam support structure. In one embodiment of this invention, each void forms a channel which houses one corresponding blade of the broadhead.
In one embodiment of this invention, the inner surface of each insert has a plurality of areas which contact a portion of a ferrule of the broadhead and/or an arrow shaft attached to the broadhead. For example, the inner surface of the insert may have three areas which contact a portion of the ferrule and/or the arrow shaft when the broadhead is in an inserted position within the insert. With the broadhead in the inserted position, the areas of the insert contact a portion of the ferrule and/or the arrow shaft to secure and center the broadhead within the insert. An end wall of the insert can form an aperture which accommodates a tip of the broadhead. The tip may or may not extend through the aperture beyond a back surface of the end wall.
Preferably, the insert is made or molded from a suitable material which is deformable and/or expandable to accept the broadhead and resilient to apply sufficient pressure to the ferrule of the broadhead and/or the arrow shaft at the contact areas, for example to securely hold the broadhead centered within the insert.
A back plate may be attached to or positioned adjacent an end surface of the support structure. Preferably, but not necessary, the end surface is made of a foam material, the same or similar to the support structure material, and is positioned within the quiver hood to protect arrow tips from undesired contact with the quiver hood.